


A Wolf Pup

by GhostIsReading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Clubbing, Hedwig Lives, M/M, Morning After, Mpreg, So does Sirius sorry, The Wizarding World needs Sex-Ed, Voldemort dies in Fifth Year, Werewolves, defenrir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: After a rather thrilling and pleasurable night with an incredibly fit man Harry is left with more than a memory of a good time. Feeling sick and unable to eat his favourite dessert of Treacle Tart he finally concedes to see a healer.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 645





	A Wolf Pup

“What do you mean I’m Pregnant?!” Harry shouted at the Healer. “Men can’t get pregnant.”

“Uh, actually Harry, mate they can.” Ron awkwardly tells him from where he’s stood by the door. 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Harry asked hysterically. “If I had known I would have made sure that I used protection spells before I let myself be buggered.” 

“Well, there is no use crying over spilt potions.” The Healer sighed. “The fact of the matter is that you, Mr Potter, are pregnant.”

“But I’m only seventeen.” He whined and buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe that he was pregnant. It was a good thing that he defeated Voldemort at the end of his fifth year otherwise the situation would be even worse. At least he had graduated Hogwarts, although he was still rather pissed that no one had bothered to tell him that men could pregnant especially when it was blatantly obvious that he was gay!

“You are roughly six weeks along, congratulations Mr Potter.” The Healer told him sardonically. “You’re going to be a mother.” 

Harry has never wanted to hit someone as much as he did at that moment. 

The rest of the appointment passed in a blur and before Harry knew it he was out the door with a prescription of prenatal vitamin potions. He walked out of St Mungo’s feeling numb. He had graduated from Hogwarts roughly six weeks ago and to celebrate he had let his friends drag him to a club in Knockturn Alley. It wasn’t his smartest move but he wanted to have fun, to let loose for once in his life! He had covered his scar with muggle make-up and with a glamour as well. That and he had been reassured that it would be too dark for anyone to recognise him. 

_ A dark mass of bodies moved to the loud music blasting from magical speakers. The dance floor was sweaty and hot but Harry loved every moment of it. He grinded and was grinded against and for the first time that he could remember he felt free. Here no one knew him, he wasn’t the Boy-Who-Lived or the Boy-Who-Vanquished, he was just Harry. And Just Harry was having fun.  _

_ “I’m going to get a drink.” He yelled in Hermione’s ear as she and Ron ‘danced’.  _

_ “Do you want me to come with you?” She shouted back.  _

_ Harry shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine.” He then proceeded to dance his way to the edge of the dance floor before managing to pull himself out of the writhing mass. It was immediately cooler and he ran a hand through his sweating hair as he headed for the bar. God, he would kill for a butterbeer.  _

_ “What can I get you?” The bar keeper asked after eyeing him up.  _

_ “I’ll have a butterbeer.” Harry ordered  _

_ “A lightweight are you?” A man slid up from where he was standing further down the bar as the bartender went to get his drink.  _

_ “Not particularly.” Harry eyed the man and liked what he saw. He was huge with bulging muscles and long hair. Colours were weird in the lighting so Harry didn’t really catalog them in his mind. The man had an almost permanent scowl on his face that honestly just added to the appeal. “I just prefer to enjoy myself while having a clear mind.”  _

_ “Oh?” The man leant on the bar, leaning towards Harry. “And what kind of fun are you planning to have hmm?”  _

_ “Well, that depends.” Harry replied leaning in as well. The man was magnetic and his eyes were drawn to his plump lips. God Harry wanted to kiss him. “What do you have in mind?” _

_ At that point he was handed his Butterbeer, he turned to briefly thank the bartender before he popped the cork and chugged half the bottle in one go. He gasped for breath as he finished his last gulp and put the bottle back down. Licking his lips he met the stranger’s eyes and raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for an answer still. But the man didn’t say anything he just stared at Harry like he was a particularly yummy looking steak.  _

_ “Well, when you make your mind up I’ll be on the dance floor.” Harry sighed and stood from the bar stool leaving the rest of his drink. He looked coyly over his shoulder, “That is if someone else hasn’t given me a better offer.” As he sauntered off he made sure to wiggle his hips teasingly. He could have sworn that he heard a growl from behind but he ignored it and dived straight back into fray.  _

_ He wasn’t dancing by himself for long. A hard body pressed up behind him and large hands gripped his hips pulling them back against their own. Harry involuntarily moaned as the man’s cock pressed against his lower back.  _

_ “Come to bed with me.” A gruff voice breathed against his ear and thrusted his hips into Harry for emphasis.  _

_ Well Harry needed no further invite. He was going to lose his virginity tonight.  _

And he did which led him to his current situation, pregnant and seventeen with no way to contact the father. He tried to remember what the man had asked him to call him, or rather what to moan. 

_ Large Hands gripped his hips harshly as a mouth crashed against his. Lips, teeth and tongues clashed and then the man was pulling back panting. He stared down at Harry with dark eyes. Harry suddenly found himself pushed onto a bed, the springs squealing at the sudden weight and Harry only had a moment to gasp before the man was on him again, licking and sucking any and all available skin.  _

_ “Ah!” Harry moaned as the man gave a rather sharp nip to the crook of his neck.  _

_ “Fen.” He grunted.  _

_ “What?” Harry gasp confused.  _

_ “My name. Fen Grey.” The man, Fen licked his ear before biting down on the ear lobe.  _

_ “Ah! Harry! My name is Harry.” He thrusted his hips upwards trying to get some friction but Fen just held his hips down and growled at him.  _

Ah ha! Fen Grey was his name or at least the name he was given. Hedwig should be able to find him. So Harry sat at his desk in Grimmauld Place, the house now belonged to him seeing as Sirius died in his fifth year. His heart still hurt at the thought of his Godfather but he knew that he missed the idea of the man more than the actual man. He never really had the chance to get to know him. 

Fen, 

I’m not sure if you remember me but you took me to bed on June 21st after we met in The Ghastly Ghoul. 

I need to speak to you. 

Harry. 

Harry stuck it in an envelope and scrawled _ Fen Grey _ on the outside of it. He then went up to the aviary to get Hedwig. 

“Hey girl.” He stroked her feathers. The owl clicked her beak at him. “I need you to take a letter to someone for me. They’re name is Fen Grey and it's really important that they get it.” He explained and held out the letter. “Remember that man I told you about?” He asked and when Hedwig bobbed her head he continued. “Well, turns out I’m pregnant and it's his baby.” 

Hedwig barked in surprise and clicked her beak at him. 

“Yeah, I didn’t know men could get pregnant otherwise I would have been more careful.” Harry sighed. 

Hedwig hopped closer and started to groom his hair to sooth him before taking the letter from him and flying away. She had a mission, her boy needed her to do this. She could already tell that the name wasn’t completely true but the memory of the man was clear enough when Harry wrote the letter for her to track down the man. She would not fail. 

  
  


Harry wasn’t sure what kind of reply he was expecting nor when the reply would arrive but he certainly didn’t expect to get a letter back with a day written on the back of his original letter. 

I will meet you at the Ghastly Ghoul on Wednesday night. 9pm. 

-Fen.

So Harry turned up at the Ghastly Ghoul at exactly 9pm sipping some water as he waited for Fen by the bar. He had once again covered up his scar. He would, depending on Fen’s reaction, need to tell the man his full name but for now it was better that he was anonymous as he could be. 

“Pumpkin.” A voice growled behind him. The sound of the voice sent shivers down his spine. Harry spun around and frowned at Fen. 

“What did you just call me?”

“Pumpkin,” He smirked. “You smell like pumpkins.”

Harry blushed. He was an avid drinker of pumpkin juice but how could Fen smell it on him?Well, he had been drinking the stuff by the gallon recently. Anyway, no Harry, don’t get sidetracked, he sternly told himself and pulled away from Fen to face him. 

“We need to talk.” 

“So talk.” 

“Not here.” 

“If you wanted a second night then all you had to do was ask.” Fen leered at him. 

Harry found himself leaning towards him and was kissed soundly. His eyes drifted shut and clung to Fen’s shoulders as his tongue plundered his mouth. It was only the bartender clearing his throat that reminded Harry where he was and why he had come to meet up with Fen in the first place. He reluctantly pulled away, only Fen didn’t let him go far. 

“Seriously, we need to talk.” Harry panted slightly. It finally seemed to get through to Fen as his face turned serious. 

“Alright, we'll still go back to the same Inn though.” 

“Okay.” 

As soon as they arrived in the room that Fen just rented for the night Harry made sure to stand away from the man so he wouldn’t get distracted again. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. The worst that could happen is that Fen will want nothing to do with the baby, he told himself sternly. But a small part of him said that the worst that could happen was that Fen could lash out. Harry firmly told that part to hush, he was a wizard with a wand, he had defeated Voldemort for goodness sake. He would be fine. 

“Okay,” Harry started looking to the side of Fen. “I’m just going to come out and say it.” He took another deep breath. “I’m pregnant and as you’re the only person I’ve ever been with it's yours.” 

The was a beat of silence before Fen was crossing the room in large strides. Harry’s hand twitched for his wand but before he could grab it he was being snogged within an inch of his life. 

“Mhm!” His eyes went wide. Out of all the scenarios he had come up with, this was not one of them. He let himself into the kiss. It was possessive and harsh but turned him on and he let himself be led to the bed. 

Fen pulled his t-shirt up and Harry helped him take it off. Once his chest was bare Fen paused and stared down at the naked skin before leaning down and kissing his stomach and growled. “Mine.” 

“So you, ah.” Harry panted and threaded his hand through Fen’s long thick hair. “Want to be part of the baby’s life?”

“Mine.” Fen merely growled again before shoving down Harry’s trousers swallowing Harry whole. 

“Ah!” Harry moaned loudly as his cock was sucked. “Ugh, Fen.” 

Fen sucked, licked and worshiped Harry’s cock for a few more moments before pulling off it with a wet pop. 

“My name is Fenrir Greyback and you are mine.” He moved up Harry’s body and kissed his neck. 

“G-greyback?” Harry stuttered as he registered what Fen had said. “As in the-”

“The Werewolf? Yes.” He bared his teeth at Harry. Somehow that seemed to turn Harry on even more. 

“I-I’m Harry Potter.” Harry blurted out before his brain could catch up. 

“I know.” Fen chuckled darkly. “It was quite the surprise the morning after to wake up to Harry Potter in my bed.”

“Y-you never said anything though.”

“Why would I? I was more interested in a second round.” He lent down to suck at Harry’s neck making him moan. “Aren’t you going to run screaming?” He asked against his skin. 

“No ugh.” Harry shifted wanting friction. “Why would I?”

“For one, I’m a werewolf.”

“My honorary Godfather is a werewolf. And my baby will likely have werewolf genes.”

“I’m also Fenrir Greyback.” 

“I, ugh move damn it.” He whined bucking his hips. 

“You little minx.” He chuckled and lowered himself enough that Harry could thrust against him. 

“Ngh.” Harry just moaned. 

“I’m known for working for Voldemort, Pumpkin.” Fen whispered in his ear. 

Harry froze. 

“Ah, I thought that would get your attention.” Fen looked vindicated at his reaction and that annoyed Harry. So without warning Harry switched their positions, which he was only able to do because he took the werewolf by surprise. 

“You are wearing too many clothes.” He pointed out and ripped the shirt off Fen, buttons went flying everywhere but his chest and all his tattoos were revealed. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight and he immediately set to work licking and kissing his way down it. 

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you Pumpkin.” Fen snarled before flipping them back over. “I gave you a chance to run. Now you are mine.” He then smashed his lips against Harry’s. 

“Mhm!”

  
  


The next morning Harry woke very sore and with an arm clamped around his waist like a bar of steel. 

“Fen are you awake?” 

A low grumble was the only response. 

“You do realise that you’re going to have to marry me now right?” Harry deliberately pointed out lightly. Fen tensed but didn't say anything. “After all if I’m yours, don’t you want to make sure that no one else can have me.” 

“Fine.” The chest behind him rumbled. “I’ll buy you a ring later. Go back to sleep.” 

“Can’t I’m hungry and need the loo.” 

Fen groaned in annoyance but removed his arm so Harry could move. 

“I’ll be right back.” Harry pecked him on his lips before getting up. He winced at the pain but his bladder was demanding to be empty so he powered through it. 

His arse hurt but his heart was light. He really liked Fen and although he didn’t love him, he thought that he could grow to do so. The fact that he wanted to be in the baby’s life was a major plus and that he had agreed to marry Harry. At least this way the baby would be legitimate. He could worry about everything else later, for now he had a sexy man in his bed that he wanted to return to before dragging him out for breakfast. 


End file.
